Advances in technologies such as wireless communications or imaging applications demand ever faster analog-to-digital converters so that high bandwidth signals may be digitized with more resolution. Various approaches have been developed such as averaging multiple high-speed analog-to-digital converters to increase dynamic range. But these approaches tend to be costly and unable to keep up with sampling rates demanded by high frequency, high bandwidth signals. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved high-speed analog-to-digital converter architectures.